Gaz esta enamorada
by Distroyer
Summary: Solo ella misma se decidió a admitirlo mentalmente hace como un mes atrás, cuando ya no pudo soportar más los constantes revoltijos en su estómago cada vez que lo veía. Y eso que prometió que nunca iba a enamorarse. Se sentía muy estúpida por ello, estar enamorada la hacía sentir estúpida pues justo ahora se comía sus propias palabras. Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo.


**Modifico esta historia un poco, me parece que subí un archivo que no correspondia y hasta apenas lo note lel que tonta xD  
**

 **Ahora tambien en Wattpad: miinness0ottaa**

* * *

Gazlene Membrana odiaba la clase de educación física. Aparte de ser una clase inútil, era agotadora y sobre todo asquerosa. Hacía a los chicos sudar como cerdos y que les apestaran las axilas. Nauseabundo. Además la maestra obesa, cara verrugosa y con aliento a cebolla era la peor cuando se ponía a gritarles a todos y los ponía a esforzarse hasta el cansancio. También la odiaba a ella por eso.

Era ridículo ver a sus compañeros correr por toda la cancha dando veinte vueltas sin parar. A ella le deba lo mismo si la tomaba o no. Ni siquiera es una clase esencial, es decir, solo es ejercicio, no es impórtate y nadie reprueba por no asistir a educación física. Gaz se encontraba como siempre, sentada durante esa hora, sentada en las gradas jugando su Esclavo del juego.

-¿Y bien, tú no piensas ponerte a correr como tus compañeros?- Preguntó la profesora con una voz autoritaria y grave, parecida a la de un hombre cuando se acercó a Gaz al pensar que no hacía nada importante.

-Estoy enferma.- Contestó cortante sin apartar su vista de la consola. Esa era la excusa infalible cada que tenía que salir a la cancha.

-¿De nuevo? ¿De qué se trata esta vez?- Un severo caso de diarrebretosarampión fue su excusa perfecta. Combinación de diarrea, fiebre, tos y sarampión.- Pero la semana pasada sufrías de colicomicosis BH1.

-Este es un diagnóstico más grave. El doctor dijo que podía morir si hacia ejercicio.

La profesora no quedó convencida hasta ver una falsa receta médica hecha por Gaz la noche anterior y además tuvo que fingir una exagerada tos para concluir con su engaño.

-¡Cielos, en verdad parece muy grave!- Exclamó con tono sorpresivo.- Esta bien, no hagas nada hoy. Te recomiendo ir a la enfermería pero a la próxima espero que tu enfermedad de diarrebretosarampión haya mejorado.

-Sí, sí, como diga. Ahora muévase, me tapa la luz para ver mi juego.

La clase continuó durante otros cuarenta minutos hasta que era hora de retirarse.- ¡Muy bien ineptos! ¡Vayan a ducharse! ¡Asquerosos gusanos debiluchos buenos para nada, me decepcionan! ¡Su rendimiento de hoy fue terrible, dan asco!- Continuaba la regordeta mujer. Al parecer la única motivación en su vida era insultar a los alumnos cuando parecía que no hicieron un buen trabajo y además ver sus caras de sufrimiento cuando los ponía a cargar sacos con piedras sobre sus espaldas la ponía aún más motivada y ahí les gritaba más.- ¡Como diría mi mejor alumno Zim: Son unos apestosos sacos de carne, inútiles larvas humanas!- Zim era su alumno favorito porque era el mejor que se desempeñaba en la clase y además a los dos les gustaba insultar a las larvas humanas y burlarse de su inferioridad atlética.

Hablando de Zim, su grupo era el siguiente en tener la clase de educación física y no tardarían mucho para salir a tomarla.

Vio como el grupo de los de sexto grado salían formados en fila, listos para sufrir el cansancio físico de cada semana. El irken iba hasta delante de todos, con un semblante que mostraba superioridad. Lo seguía por detrás Dib Membrana, quien no dejaba de verlo sospechosa y obsesivamente de manera paranoica, como hacía desde que el alíen llegó a la tierra.

Y hasta el final de la fila estaba...él. Eh ahí la motivación de Gaz para levantarse todos los días, su razón para asistir a la estúpida eskuela cada mañana y por qué era la única que se quedaba aun después de que los demás de su salón se fueran a las duchas. Incluso la razón por la que dejaba su Esclavo del juego a un lado.

Al final de aquella fila venia formado un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, compañero de clases de su hermano y últimamente proclamado el mejor amigo de Zim, por el mismo Zim. Vestía unos shorts deportivos junto con una camiseta sin mangas. Cargaba consigo una botella de agua y una toalla pequeña.

De todo el grupo él es el único que sale a tomar la clase con la horrenda maestra mostrando siempre una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y por eso a Gaz le gustaba verlo.

Le gustaba

¡Le gustaba Keef!

La chica más escalofriante, aterradora, macabra, provocadora de pesadillas y gótica de la eskuela estaba interesada en un chico. ¡Y lo peor, ese chico es Keef! Pero ese era un secreto del que nadie debía saber. Solo su diario y sus peluches lo saben. Porque sí, a Gaz le gusta también platicar con sus peluches de vez en cuando y escribir en su diario como hace cualquier niña de diez años.

No se atrevía a decir que estaba enamorada porque hasta hace un año se decía que el amor es un sentimiento estúpido que te vuelve aún más estúpido. Y tenía razón. ¡Está bien! ¡Ella esta tan estúpidamente enamorada de Keef! ¡Que locura! Solo ella misma se decidió a admitirlo mentalmente hace como un mes atrás, cuando ya no pudo soportar más los constantes revoltijos en su estómago cada vez que lo veía. Y eso que prometió que nunca iba a enamorarse. Se sentía muy estúpida por ello, estar enamorada la hacía sentir estúpida pues justo ahora se comía sus propias palabras. Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo.

Lleva enamorada secretamente de Keef...quien sabe desde cuándo, pero un día resultó que lo sabía. Debe ser gracias a que Gaz está creciendo y las hormonas empiezan a hacer de las suyas.

En realidad si hay un punto de inicio y todo se remonta desde que pasó del tercer al cuarto grado. Empezó a fijarse más en los chicos sin querer y para colmo tuvo que fijar su atención especialmente en Keef.

Un día su cerebro debió pensar que ya que estaba creciendo debía mirar a más muchachos y como los de su grupo eran todos unos ineptos horrendos o ya tenían novia, mejor se fijó en los chicos de sexto y ahí estaba Keef.

Lo observaba en la cafetería, en su casillero, a la hora de los honores. Le sacaba suspiros muy a menudo. Era muy lindo. Pero odiaba que estuviera como chicle pegado a Zim. ¿Qué tenía ese idiota de especial? Aparte de ser un alíen... ¡Nada! Pero de seguro le lavó el cerebro para hacerlo pensar que él podría ser su único amigo y como Keef antes también solía ser un chico solitario, apenas vio la oportunidad y ahora no se aleja del lado del irken.

Si tan solo Gaz le hubiera hablado primero antes que Zim...eso le hubiera gustado pero su tonto orgullo no la dejó hacerlo. No solo el orgullo, era la pena también. Sí, Gaz sentía pena por hablarle a Keef, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Si no hubiera sido así, ahora mismo ellos serían amigos, y con suerte y con tiempo llegarían a ser algo más.

¿Pero cómo? Si los dos son tan diferentes. Keef siempre tiende a ver el lado bueno de las cosas y Gaz siempre tiende a ver el vaso medio vacío. A él le gusta sonreír mucho por todo y Gaz nunca lo hace ni siquiera en las fotos familiares. Son completamente opuestos...y bien dicen que los opuestos resultan ser bastante compatibles. Por eso a Gaz le atrajo. Porque él era todo lo que ella nunca sería.

Pero ni siquiera por eso Gaz pensaba tener una oportunidad. Keef de seguro ni sabía que ella existía. Y si lo sabía de casualidad, nunca saldría con una chica como ella. Era tan ruda, capaz de golpear a cualquiera solo por tropezarte con ella por accidente en el pasillo. De hecho eso mismo hizo ayer. De seguro ese pobre diablo no volverá a la eskuela en semanas y cuando lo haga no volverá a ser el mismo.

Vio como la maestra los ponía ahora a hacer sentadillas y no dejaba de gritarles.- ¡Más rápido holgazanes! ¡Zim, tú lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¡Keef, endereza esa espalda! ¡¿Quieres que te amarre un palo de escoba por atrás para que estés derecho?!

-¡No señora!- Respondió Keef sin desanimarse en absoluto. Al contrario se esforzó más al recibir ese regaño e hizo las sentadillas más rápido.

Sí, Gaz odiaba educación física pero hacia una excepción cuando se trataba de ver a Keef ejercitarse. Gaz odiaba ver como los chicos sudaban pero ver lo mismo en Keef la hacía ruborizarse.

Para cuando volvió a mirar ahora el grupo jugaba basquetbol. El balón se salió de la cancha y fue a impactar justo en su cabeza. Fue un golpe fuerte. Cerró los ojos mientras se sobaba y para cuando volvió a mirar, Keef se estaba acercando a ella. Se puso nerviosa y sudó frio pero decidió actuar con naturalidad.

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Gaz se dio cuenta de que el balón se quedó sobre los pliegues de su vestido y ahora Keef esperaba que se lo devolviera pero tampoco dejaba de mirarla con preocupación por haberla golpeado.

El resto de los chicos que estaban en la cancha miraron la escena con temor pues sabían lo que Gaz era capaz de hacer. Gaz los notó a todos y por un momento pensó en cuál sería su siguiente acción. Tomó el balón entre sus manos, lo miró un momento y después respondió.- Ten más cuidado hacia donde tiras.- Le dijo a Keef, regresándole el balón. Lo vio a los ojos solo por un momento pero luego desvió su mirada porque no soporto que él también la estuviera viendo.

Los demás chicos no podían creerlo. Esperaban que Gaz fuera a golpear al pelirrojo y nada de eso paso.

-Claro. Tendré más cuidado. Lo siento, de nuevo.- Keef acepto el balón de regreso y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la cancha pero dio solo unos pocos pasos antes de volverse a ella.- Oye...- Gaz ya había vuelto a tomar su videojuego para seguir con la partida pero escuchó eso y decidió mirarle una vez más.- ¿Tu eres hermanan de Dib Membrana, verdad?

Gaz se quedó helada. Por un momento no reaccionó y cuando lo hizo solo pudo asentir nerviosamente con un.- Aja.

-...Genial.- Keef sonrió para después volver a reanudar el partido con los demás.

¡Increíble! ¡Keef la conocía! ¡Sabía quién era ella después de todo! Aunque se siguió sintiendo tonta por no haberle respondido más cosas. ¡Pero él pensó que era genial, no le tenía miedo! Y eso fue suficiente como para alegarle todo el día.

Finalmente no se sentía avergonzada de ser hermana del loco de la eskuela porque gracias a eso Keef la identificó.

Y ahí venia su hermano a acercarse también a ella, preocupado.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Gaz? ¿Estas lastimada?

Gaz seguía en su mundo de en sueño sintiéndose la más feliz porque su enamorado le habló pero Dib llegó a arruinarlo todo.- ¿A ti que te importa?- Lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndolo caer en un charco de lodo y Dib se quedó ahí tirado.

La clase había acabado. Gaz tomó su consola y se retiró de ahí volviendo a jugarlo, ocultando su creciente emoción en su interior. Ahora debía ir a su clase de ciencias.

Dib no intentaba entender a su hermana, de todas formas ella siempre es un misterio. Él solo quiso ayudarla y terminó empapado en lodo. Aun después de que la cancha quedó vacía, solo estaban él y Zim a un lado burlándose de su estado.

-Cállate Zim, tu risa es estúpida.- Espetó Dib sin verle la gracia a la situación.

Zim se calló. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y también se marchó. **  
**

**¿Como ven? ¿Gaz y Keef juntos? *MINDBLOW* es imposible y a mi me gusta escribir de parejas imposibles lol ¿como queda mejor? ¿KaGr?, ¿GaKr? Me gusta la segunda jeje. Bueno, puedo decir que esta idea surgió porque una vez estaba hablando con LagrimasSolitarias** **y tomamos un rato el tema de los comics de IZ. Dijimos que la personalidad de los personajes cambió mucho a como eran en la serie, empezando por Gaz y tambien Keef, y ahi fue que esas ultimas palabras me hicieron eco.**

 **Gaz...Keef...**

 **Gaz + Keef= OMG**

 **Gaz + Keef= OTP xD :v y tan tan c:**


End file.
